El Plan
by fruta-dulce
Summary: América decidido a lograr que Inglaterra se enamore de él. Elabora un plan, según él brillante; pero lograra darse cuenta de qué la planificación no es necesaria cuando hay sentimientos de por medio. US/UK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**Pareja****: **US/UK

Bueno aquí con otro fic XD, esta vez no es one-shot, sino que consta de dos capitulos. El segundo lo publicare antes del martes, ahora el fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Plan**

Canadá movía lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación mientras observaba a su hermano conversando con Francia, seguro y le estaba narrando los hechos de su "brillante plan", en serio por qué tiene que contárselo a todo el mundo literalmente, si lo primordial para que un plan funcione es la discreción y no contárselo a gritos al primero que se le cruce, pero bueno no desperdiciaría el tiempo de descanso que tenía, antes de que empezara la reunión del G8 otra vez; observando a su hermano y Francia hablar sobre Inglaterra.

-¡Entonces una vez que le haya pedido ayuda a Artie para conquistar a Kiku, porque supuestamente es de quien estoy enamorado, se dará cuenta de que siente celos, se enamorara de mí, me pedirá que lo elija a él, yo aceptare y viviremos felices por siempre!-dijo el americano alzando el puño en señal de victoria ante la incrédula mirada de Francia-Es un plan sin errores, ya le dije a Kiku y aunque me dijo que no me ayudara, sé que lo hará-

Lo más sorprendente de la situación es que la nación americana le tenía una fe ciega a su plan que obviamente no resultaría en mas que una inevitable catástrofe, hacia algún buen tiempo atrás Francia comenzó a observar la interacción de estos dos y era imposible no notar que ahí había algo más que simples insultos y bromas de mal gusto, a veces era un poco difícil notarlo de la nación americana, pero a veces este se quedaba observando sin vergüenza a Inglaterra que cuando se daba cuenta quien lo estaba mirando trataba de no voltear la vista hacia América y le preguntaba avergonzado a Francia si el americano le miraba, que infantiles pensaba dentro de sí el francés es por eso que él que conocía mas a Inglaterra que nadie no se sentía cómodo en la manera que América le contaba su estrategia para captar la atención de Inglaterra, por qué no se comportan como adultos es increíble que estas naciones sean una de las más poderosas del mundo.

-Por qué simplemente no le dices a Angleterre que te gusta y… fin-fue la escueta respuesta del francés.

Alfred dio una mirada de indignación exagerada ante lo dicho por el francés, confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas no es fácil, en especial si se trata de Inglaterra, que de carácter gruñón y complicado, en realidad encerraba una dulce personalidad, una sonrisa de comprensión y unos brillantes y profundos ojos verdes que te miran enternecidos, una imagen que le llenaba de alegría a Alfred más que una promoción de dos hamburguesas al precio de una y con gaseosa gratis, si es hermoso.

El problema era si el otro le vería de la misma forma.

Y dejando de lado ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos que le surgían al pensar en la nación Británica, fingió molestia al no recibir felicitaciones por su ingenioso plan y creer que una simple oración tiene más efectividad. Además…

-Puede que él cometa el gran error de decirme que no le gusto…-dijo en un tono neutral al parecer más para sí mismo que para el otro, la idea de que Inglaterra no sintiera lo mismo por él le desagradaba totalmente y por lo tanto para desterrar esa idea necesitaba un plan.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Porque tengo un plan y no lo voy a desperdiciar-dijo totalmente animado opacando su anterior comentario -¡Además! leí que uno siempre anhela lo que no puede tener e Iggy al ver que estoy enamorado de Kiku se obsesionara conmigo-claro obsesión no era la mejor de las palabras a escoger, pero que importaba, si lograba que Inglaterra se viera forzado a quererlo, además quién no amaba a los Estados Unidos de América. (N/A: ¿?)

Francia no pudo evitar, al escuchar al americano hablar con tanta seguridad de su plan; recordar otro de los planes de América que, aunque al parecer tenía escasa coherencia; terminó en ofuscación y confusión por parte del Ingles…

_**Flash Back **_

_-¡Es tal la precisión de estos satélites que pueden captar imágenes en la más alta definición!-explicaba el americano a las otras naciones, aunque en realidad sus palabras solo eran dirigidas a una sola-he aquí unos ejemplos-en su interior el americano estaba impaciente por ver su plan en marcha, y ¿en qué consistía? _

_En lo más efectivo: mensajes subliminales._

_-En la primera imagen ¡oh! se puede ver a mi sonriendo, miren la precisión de la imagen es tan detallada, a pesar que el satélite orbita en el espacio capta hasta la blancura y perfección de mis dientes y la transparencia de mis ojos celestes como el cielo ¿no lo crees Inglaterra?_

_El aludido que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el americano, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas cuando le hicieron la pregunta-¿ah?-obviamente no iba a exteriorizar lo que piensa-La verdad es-pero fue interrumpido._

_El ruso levantó su mano y sin esperar respuesta de aprobación para emitir su opinión, con una dulce sonrisa y siniestra mirada preguntó-¿No se supone que este satélite nos iba a mostrar la ubicación de posibles enemigos?__- _

_-Seee más tarde-dijo el expositor haciendo un ademan con la mano como si el asunto no fuera de real importancia-¿respondida tu pregunta?- recibió una negación de parte del ruso que comenzaba a emitir vibras negativas, poniendo algo nervioso a Lituania, que estaba ahí contra su voluntad-¡muy bien! continuando con la demostración pasemos a la siguiente imagen ¡uh! Se puede ver a mi otra vez__, esa fue la vez que me fui a la playa, no puedo creer el buen físico que tengo-mientras el americano hablaba todos esperaban impacientes hacia donde llevaría todo este asunto-y también me acompaño ¡Iggy! que está en la sombra y otras personas de envidiable físico, porque mi __**casa**__ está llena de personas atractivas. _

_Así sucesivamente salían imágenes de él, a veces con Inglaterra, otras esté solo haceindo sus actividades cotidianas, en otras salían una pareja recién casada saliendo de la iglesia, niños llorando porque no querían comer su comida, después salía el comiendo una hamburguesa._

_Mientras el americano pensaba en lo eficaz que es su plan, obviamente las imágenes harían que Inglaterra inconscientemente se forme un concepto de lo bien que ambos se ven juntos como pareja, y luego al británico le sería imposible sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, era un plan con base científica. _

_-Esa ni siquiera es una imagen captada por el satélite, sino una foto tomada por tu celular aru-dijo levemente exaltado el Chino al ver la última imagen no tan nítida como las anteriores, en la cual sólo salían los rostros de América sonriente de oreja a oreja e Inglaterra, que se veía algo incomodo, el primero rodeando los hombros del otro como si estuviera reteniéndolo o impidiéndole que escape._

_Luego la pantalla se volvió negra y durante un segundo apareció y desapareció la palabra "Sex" y se acabo la presentación._

_-¡Y la foto fue empleada como comparación entreee la resolución de un celular y uuun satélite!-dijo improvisadamente el americano-es genial ¿no?_

…

_-¡Es estúpido! no puedo creer que le hayas dado ese uso al satélite -interrumpió Inglaterra que se masajeaba las sienes tratando de calmarse-y ¿qué fue lo último, alguien más vio la palabra que apareció al final o fue mi imaginación?_

_-¡Oh ustedes no pierden el tiempo!-fue el comentario malintencionado del francés que sabía de que trataba el plan e inmediatamente recibió una mirada de furia de parte del ingles._

_-¡Cállate, seguro tú también tienes que ver en esto idiota!–Dijo mientras le sujetaba de las solapas del saco al francés y le golpeaba con la cabeza a la del otro-¡Por qué tienes que existir!-los otros trataban de separar al ingles del francés. _

_-¿No crees que es inmaduro hacer ese tipo de escenas Iggy?-dijo despreocupadamente el americano que estaba a punto de comer una hamburguesa de origen desconocido._

_-¿¡Tú! dices eso?, que acabas de mostrar imágenes que son una invasión a la intimidad, cómo te atreves a mostrar momentos personales de mi vida, y la de otras personas-Inglaterra dio un gran suspiro-¿Cuándo será el día en que te tomes algo con seriedad?_

_Y así América no sólo recibió regaños de Inglaterra sino de todos los demás, que no querían ser incluidos en los idilios personales entre él y el ingles._

_Oh y había otro plan de "ser una pareja sin que el otro lo sepa"_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pero América ya había terminado de hablar y era hora de hacer razonar a la superpotencia.

-Lamento diferir de tu plan y hacer decaer tu entusiasmo

-¡No puedes!-respondió el americano con una amplia sonrisa

Luego de una ligera pausa en el cual Francia meditaba qué había visto la nación británica en América aparte de su atractivo físico, _"debe ser el vinculo histórico"_ continúo-…Como sea, primero no necesitas que Arthur se obsesione contigo porque ya lo está, segundo al ver que tu felicidad no está a su lado sino al de alguien más te dejara ir, tenlo por seguro por mas que le duela, lo que nos conduce a varias situaciones incomodas donde Arthur a toda costa tratare de evitarte, y a lamentarse por lo que una vez tuvo pero nunca volverá a tener, ¿trágico no?-quizás con la explicación que estaba dando, América desistiría de un plan que como otros no terminaría bien.

-... ¿América?-Francia se dio cuenta que al final su charla termino siendo un monologo, al no ver al americano.

…

Mientras a las espaldas de Francia.

-… ¿Y me ayudarás?-pregunto América a Inglaterra que lucía muy molesto.

-Bloody Git ¿te das cuenta de lo que me dices?, quiero decir ¿crees que tengo tiempo para esto?- Pero qué demonios pasaba por la mente del americano al pedirle algo así, pensaba el británico; ayudarle con Kiku acaso el americano era tan idiota para no darse cuenta que tan hiriente era esa solicitud; y ese estúpido francés diciéndole que América está enamorado de él y sólo estaba esperando una señal para dar el paso decisivo, si ni siquiera como amigo le quería porque en uno de sus intentos por acercarse al americano le ofreció incondicionalmente su amistad y el muy idiota le había rechazado descaradamente, sinceramente la mentalidad inglesa no entendía a la estadounidense y no se arriesgaría a otro desaire y a la falta de sutileza del americano- get out!

América fue empujado por Inglaterra que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta sin mirar atrás.

-Eso es un ¿sí? ¿Iggy?

Tanto Canadá, que había vuelto debido a que la reunión iba a reiniciar; como Francia dieron un suspiro de cansancio al observar la escena, esté ultimo sin notar la presencia del primero.

Estados Unidos hizo un puchero al ver que su plan había terminado sin siquiera comenzar.

-Bueno ya se me ocurrirá otro plan-la voz del americano esta vez no se escucho tan segura como suele ser.

-¡No!-el americano se volteó al escuchar esa voz cuyo portador no era otro que Francia-No más planes, sólo ve tras él, tacléalo y dile lo que sientes sinceramente y no lo dejes ir hasta que te diga lo que quieres escuchar

-Pero eh, no sé a dónde -

-mirándonos las caras nunca lo vas a saber-dijo con cansancio Francia ante lo evidente.

-En realidad creo que sólo se fue… -pero como siempre nadie escucho al canadiense, América dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo pues no tenía nada que perder, excepto una reunión de importancia relevante sobre cómo solucionar los problemas que aquejan al mundo; se fue tras Inglaterra a dar el primer paso.

-¡Corre ve tras él, tal como lo hacen en las películas románticas de Hollywood!-Alfred al escuchar eso corrió mucho más rápido mientras en su cerebro cruzaban miles de imágenes cursis, cuyos protagonistas eran él y el británico.

Y así Alfred emprendió la más excitante de sus aventuras camino al aeropuerto más cercano, llegando a la conclusión más extrema sobre el paradero de su amado, cuando este en realidad sólo se había ido al baño.

¿Continuara…?

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando escuche esa canción "no parlo americano" es la más corta e incoherente canción que he escuchado en mi vida pero es pegadiza XD, sé que no tiene nada que ver con mi fic XD, aunque el titulo de la canción me gusta quizás escriba un fic basado en esa canción o probablemente no XD.

Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario satisfactorio o insatisfactorio XD, agradecería que me lo hagan saber : ).

Aya la razón porque la palabra **casa **dela cual hace mención América está en negrita, es que según mi profesorUSA es un país propagandista que tácitamente hace pensar al mundo que en su país hay solo gente rubia y de ojos azules, altos y atractivos, como Alfred XD; pero en realidad es que hay todo tipo de gente ahí también, pero siempre nos hacen pensar que lo extranjero es lo mejor XDDD.

Y referente a mi fic La "no" disculpa, a los que me pidieron que la continúe, les pido disculpas pero me da pereza terminarle, así que no le voy a continuar : o. Si soy de lo peor : ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y a buena hora porque sino nunca hubiera habido más de un episodio (que pereza) XD.

**Resumen de este episodio**: Al fin ambas naciones se confiesan. Por un lado, la confesión con interferencias de América y; por otro, la indirecta y directa (a la vez) confesión de Inglaterra.

Disculpen por la tardanza a los lectores que siguen esta humilde XD lectura, pero estaba ocupada siendo un ser sociable contra mi voluntad :D.

Ahora si el fic : 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Alfred emprendió la más excitante de sus aventuras camino al aeropuerto más cercano, llegando a la conclusión más extrema sobre el paradero de su amado, cuando este en realidad sólo se había ido al baño._

Definitivamente no estaba planificado

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**La improvisación**

Inglaterra que estaba en el baño mojándose el rostro, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y relajar su mente que se sentía realmente confusa, molesta y muy en el fondo sus sentimientos se encontraban "levemente" heridos, y todo por causa del americano y sus estúpidas ideas, pero a pesar de todo eso la nación británica no sentía disminuir su afecto por Alfred, frustrándole en gran medida. Inglaterra seguía reflexionando, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior del baño.

Mientras en la sala donde se celebraba la reunión, un alegre italiano estaba extrañamente en silencio prestándole su completa atención al televisor que estaba en la sala, viendo noticias asustando al alemán que se dirigió a su lado con el rostro lleno de preocupación, ante la actitud calmada del italiano.

-¡Doitsu!, ¡Doitsu!-llamó el italiano con su melodiosa y cantarina voz al ver a su amigo alemán acercársele- Mira, América está en la televisión, ve~ parece un actor en una película de acción, ¿no lo crees?-el alemán no supo que responder, y es porque dejo de escuchar las palabras del italiano cuando escuchó lo que decía la reportera del noticiero y ver al americano en la noticia en vivo de último minuto.

"_Un hecho que alarma a la comunidad americana está sucediendo en estos momentos cuando un hombre del cual aun no se sabe su nombre, ingreso al aeropuerto hace unos minutos evadiendo a la seguridad con gran facilidad, con el pretexto de que tiene que detener el próximo vuelo a Londres, se desconoce los verdaderos motivos de este joven que…"_

Justo en esos momentos, Inglaterra estaba regresando a la sala de reuniones, luego de haberse tranquilizado un poco. Sólo para encontrarse con que todas las naciones estaban observando la televisión, y aunque al principio no sabía que pasaba hubiera preferido nunca saberlo.

¿Pero qué demonios hace América en la televisión peleando con la seguridad del aeropuerto?

Al parecer estaba tratando de cruzar la línea de seguridad para llegar a la pista de despegue, Arthur se preguntaba a si mismo porque no se había enamorado de alguien un poco más normal y razonable.

-¿Qué hacen aun mirando la televisión? Acaso están esperando una invitación para "ir a detener a Alfred de hacer el ridículo"-dijo el británico mientras cogía su gabardina en la cual estaban las llaves de su auto-Vamos a detenerlo.

-No sería mejor llamar al jefe de mi hermano para que controle la situación o...-dijo el canadiense.

-Si vamos-dijeron los demás, imitando los pasos del británico; ignorando a Canadá.

Sin mirar atrás Arthur apuro sus pasos para llegar a su auto, pero al voltear no vio a nadie tras de él, solo la puerta cerrada de la sala de reuniones-Malditos-sin importar que los demás no estaban dispuesto a ayudarle, siguió su camino; ya les haría pagar esa gran descortesía y falta de apoyo. Olvidándose que él muchas veces no ayudaba a nadie cuando no era para su beneficio.

Dentro de la sala de reuniones, Alemania había convencido a todos de que no siguieran a Inglaterra, pensando que al fin iba a tener una reunión decente a la falta de los miembros ausentes, tomo el control de televisión para apagarlo.

-Pero yo quiero seguir viendo la tele-dijo algo triste el italiano, Alemania estaba a punto de regañar a Italia pero fue interrumpido por Japón.

-Ahora también sale Inglaterra-san

-¿Qué?

En el mismo noticiero donde apareció Alfred esta vez aparecía Arthur manejando su carro a toda velocidad, se le reconoció por unas de las fotos captadas por la cámara de seguridad de las calles; al parecer el británico había pasado más que una simple luz roja, porque tenía a varias patrullas policiales tras él.

Finalizando la noticia la reportera con una gran sonrisa, no muy de acorde a la preocupante situación; dijo _"Al parecer otro día agitado en los Estados Unidos de América"_

Ni que lo digas.

Alemania vio destruido su sueño de tener al fin una reunión normal viendo que sus gritos no tenían efecto en las demás naciones y que estas le prestaban más atención a la televisión que a su exposición.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Inglaterra era consciente de las faltas de transito que estaba cometiendo, pero sin embargo no se detuvo, avanzó igual de rápido con tal de detener al americano de lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Al llegar al aeropuerto bajo del auto, escuchando tras de él, el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas que le iban siguiendo. Se le ocurrió tardíamente utilizar su celular para hablar con el americano, regañándose así mismo, por qué antes no lo había hecho y así se hubiera evitado todo el viaje y la compañía indeseada que lo seguía. Definitivamente su cerebro no trabajaba bien cuando América entraba en la ecuación.

Viendo que era inútil evadir la ley, el ingles decidió explicarles a los oficiales que vino a toda velocidad porque él podía detener al tipo que estaba causando tremendo desorden en el aeropuerto, los policías algo desconfiados, al final terminaron accediendo recelosamente a la petición del británico, a veces el acento ingles podía ser muy convincente. Así unos oficiales se fueron donde estaba el americano y otros se quedaron con Arthur, asegurándose que no se escape.

Una vez que Arthur diviso donde se encontraba el americano, tomo su celular y marcó el número del estadounidense, que lo sabía de memoria, pero nunca lo guardaba en sus contactos.

-¡¿Qué haces en medio de la pista de despegue idiota?-el británico ni siquiera espero que el otro le contestara, en serio se preocupó al enterarse de que un avión estaba realizando su trayectoria de despegue, y justo un poco después Alfred se había lanzado con todo y los hombres de seguridad del aeropuerto en medio de la pista.

-Deteniéndote, duh no es obvio-fue la simple respuesta del americano

-¡Ni siquiera estoy dentro de ese avión!

-¿Estás seguro?

El americano achico los ojos para tener una mejor visión y a la distancia pudo divisar a Arthur y mucha gente alrededor, policías, médicos en el exterior de la sala de espera en la línea que separaba la pista de despegue. Su jefe iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara-Uh pues no es mi culpa el no haberlo sabido

Inglaterra conto hasta diez mentalmente no era hora de sermonear al americano ya lo haría después-¡Ahora lo sabes! así que ven acá

Estados Unidos iba a hacer lo que le dijo su ex mentor, y al fin acabar con todo ese teatro que se había armado, pero… una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza-No-esta era su única oportunidad, Inglaterra lucia tan preocupado que de seguro no le negaría nada a estas alturas-te…go al…o que deci…te

Ya no escuchaba muy bien al americano, pero aun así pudo entenderle-¡puedes decírmelo una vez que te hayas quitado de la pista!- extrañamente una multitud de personas desconocidas se acercaban al parecer tratando de oír su conversación inútilmente, hasta escuchó a alguien decir que ponga en altavoz su celular; y no sólo eso, había una cámara, varias cámaras de noticieros desconocidos que se iban acercando lentamente a él , y reporteros con ansias de una noticia interesante, acercársele con micrófonos en mano, oh no esto era noticia mundial.

-No, t…ene que se… ahor…, Inglaterr…-Ahora si el británico no entendió, quizás también era debido a la presión de la gente que invadían su espacio personas con preguntas, como si fuera a contestarlas todas.

"_Qué ¿qué dijo?", "¿sabe por qué ese joven esta en medio de la pista", ¿Cuál es su nombre?", "¿usted tiene algo que ver?", "tiene que detenerlo"_

Y también le preocupaba el hecho de que la señal del celular tenga interferencia, eso significaba que el avión ya estaba finalizando su ruta de despegue.

Pero dejo de pensar cuando escucho hablar nuevamente al americano.

-E…land I …ve you

Inglaterra al escuchar esa oración mentalmente lleno los espacios en blanco, y luego de darle sentido a la frase; por un momento sintió que se quedo sin respiración -What?-pero pensó que era injusto no escucharla completa-¡Alfred no escuche lo que dijiste, así que ven aquí y dímelo!

-Sí lo e…cucha…te ahor… tu dilo, mira que la vid… de estos inocentes est…n en tus mano…- qué ahora está utilizando a su propia gente como rehenes, aunque en realidad los policías y el personal de seguridad eran los que sostenían a Alfred para alejarlo de la pista y el americano simplemente rehusaba a moverse, Alfred no estaba hablando en serio ¿o sí?-really?

Uno de los periodistas había logrado acercar un micrófono al lugar de donde salía el sonido del celular, así que ya se podía escuchar.

-No, pero… sólo dilo-dijo con un tono que sonaba suplicante-_correspóndeme_-pensó el americano, que ya estaba a punto de retirarse de la pista pues ya podía divisar el avión, y la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa.

-Y ¿qué se supone que diga?

-¿No te entiendo?

La gente del aeropuerto que comenzaba a alarmarse, pensaban que sea lo que sea que se tuvieran que decirse esas dos personas, que se lo digan ya, pues hasta ellos comenzaban a impacientarse.

Y múltiples "Díselo ya" "si dilo", y de repente toda la gente comenzó gritar a coro "díselo" repetidamente, alguna vez se han encontrado en una situación tan vergonzosa en la cual han deseado desaparecer o tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter, bueno Arthur estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos.

Y simplemente el británico no pudo más.

-Fine!-de la nada apareció un megáfono en su mano, ante la mirada atenta de todos los. Presentes.

Las naciones que ahora estaban viendo lo que ocurría en el aeropuerto esperaban lo que iba a decir el ingles, y no solo ellos sino también las otras personas que miraban la televisión y la misma gente del aeropuerto.

-¡Alfred sólo lo diré una vez!-dijo, inconscientemente aun seguía sujetando el megáfono y hablando por celular; y luego de dichas esas palabras se genero un silencio sepulcral.

-England loves América!-dijo Inglaterra completamente sonrojado.

…

Nadie le vio el sentido a esa oración, pero el americano si lo hizo y eso era lo importante, porque esas palabras iban dirigidas sólo para él y significan todo, más tarde le pediría una confesión más normal e íntima a Arthur.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo al aire y soltó su celular. América corrió junto a Inglaterra, arrastrando a los policías consigo.

El avión felizmente pudo despegar sin causar ningún contratiempo a sus pasajeros. La gente dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que esas personas extrañas y algo desequilibradas parecían haberse calmado.

-Eres un idiota-cualquier persona normal recriminaría el tipo de conducta irresponsable y sumamente arriesgada que tuvo el americano, pero las palabras de Inglaterra sonaron suaves y resignadas.

-No, I am a genius!-dijo Alfred con verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

Y justo cuando sus cuerpos inconscientemente iban acortando distancia, Alfred fue sujetado por ambos brazos por dos policías que lo alejaban del británico para luego esposarlo.

-Usted está detenido por alterar el orden público y…-el americano no opuso resistencia esta vez, después de todo ya había logrado su objetivo, así que de momento estaría tranquilo.

Pero no por eso evitaría exagerar su lenguaje-I love you Arthur more than anything in this world and the universe-dijo efusivamente mientras era arrastrado por lo policías-y cuando salga de la prisión comenzaremos una nueva vida empezando desde cero…

-No debiste decir más que las tres primeras palabras-dijo el británico, mientras también era arrestado por cometer varias faltas contra el transito y poner en riesgo la vida de otras personas.

-¿Usted conoce a ese tipo?

Inglaterra dio un gran, estiren esa "a"; suspiro.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El primer ministro de Inglaterra hizo que liberaran a Arthur inmediatamente, el americano, esperando lo mismo; estaba ansioso por ser liberado también y estar a solas con el británico, pero al llamar a su jefe quien estaba irritado por el gran escándalo que armo la nación estadounidense y cansado de la actitud del que representaba a los Estados Unidos de América, señalo estrictamente que mantengan encerrado a Alfred dos días más, para que aprenda la lección, ante la sorpresa del americano, que consideraba injusta la situación, si nadie había muerto.

Sin embargo, por otro lado; Alfred estaba feliz con el gesto de Arthur que había decidido acompañarlo en esos dos días.

Definitivamente cuando salieran de la cárcel haría algo para compensar a Arthur, pero qué sería.

Dejo de pensar cuando sintió los suaves labios de su reciente amante sobre los suyos.

Y así compartieron su primer beso tras las celdas de una comisaría, ante la mirada atónita de los oficiales.

-¡Hey! esto no es un hotel.

Definitivamente nada de lo que paso ese día estaba planificado

Pero que importa, Alfred tenía mucho tiempo para hacer realidad los demás planes en los cuales Arthur estaba incluido.

Inglaterra era feliz, sin saber qué papel desempeñaría en los planes de América.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yeeei! lo termine, recién hoy he tenido tiempo de conectarme a internet y eso que al principio la pagina de fanfiction no se quería abrir ToT; y pude colgar el fic, en serio disculpen la tardanza.

Y ¡muuuuuchas gracias! a los lectores que me dejaron review en el anterior capitulo, me alegra que les haya gustado y hecho reír a la mayoría. Me llena de felicidad XD

Y bueno creo que para que publique otro fic va a pasar bastante tiempo, porque como ya se acaba el año, entro en exámenes y tengo que estudiar porque en serio quiero sacarme buenas notas, para vagar todo el verano con la conciencia tranquila.

¡Gracias por leer!, cuídense.


End file.
